


[Podfic of] Your Kiss is Cosmic

by knight_tracer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: The new general stepped off the docking ramp and raised his head to look over the troopers of the 212th waiting at attention. General Kenobi’s eyes were blue Cody noted distantly as something deep in his chest rang clear and sonorous as a bell.





	[Podfic of] Your Kiss is Cosmic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gondolinpod (Gondolin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [your kiss is cosmic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679120) by [smilebackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards). 

> Cover art by reena_jenkins!  
Thanks to momotastic for organising this exchange.

Podfic length: 33:40  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Your%20Kiss%20is%20Cosmic.mp3) (click to stream) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Your%20Kiss%20is%20Cosmic.m4b) (right-click and select 'save-as' to download) 


End file.
